Don't wanna be your Enemy
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Masaomi Dewa never asked for You Chitose to become part of her life, she never asked for the betrayal of her brother and best friend either, or HOMRA. But these two things bind the two of them together and quickly Masaomi realises it's too late to back out now. Unfortunately Chitose isn't as quick on the uptake. Onesided Chitose x fem!Dewa.
1. First Meeting

**Hi everyone, this is my first K project fanfiction, hope you like it. I'm way behind with my other fanfiction but I decided to write this when I realized I had ****_4 straight months_**** of ****_nothing _****before I started University *depressed***

**Anyway, I don't think this is cannon, I don't think Masaomi and Chitose knew each other before they joined HOMRA but I'm not sure, they might've, so on with the story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First meeting

When Masaomi Dewa was twelve was the first time 'that boy' came into her life. He was best friends with her only sibling, her older brother, despite the fact that he was closer in age to Masaomi than thirteen year old Hiroshi.

Masaomi was seated on the couch when her brother and his new best friend walked in, "Hey Masa-chan, this is Chitose-kun, he's my new buddy." Masaomi's eccentric older brother said, slinging an arm around the other boy's shoulders while 'Chitose-kun' laughed good-naturedly and nodded.

Masaomi's eyebrows rose as she looked up from her book and recognized the boy from _her _year level. But she simply nodded and murmured a greeting, glad that her oddball brother had found a friend, any friend.

Miwa looked up from where she was painting her nails by Masaomi's side and Hiroshi did the introductions.

"Chitose-kun, this is my little sister Masaomi and her best friend Saito Miwa."

Chitose nodded in a friendly way to both girls, "Masaomi, that's an interesting name for a girl Dewa-san."

Masaomi just turned a page in her book, already having lost interest in the newcomer, "I think my parents were hoping for another boy Chitose-san," she said levelly, he looked slightly put off by her lack of response.

He turned to her best friend, she and Miwa were as opposite as it was possible to get, Miwa was bubby and free-spirited while Masaomi was quiet and reserved, even now Miwa had been painting her fingernails pink while Masaomi read a hardback book.

They even looked different, Masaomi had short, choppy brown-black hair and dark brown eyes, Miwa had long blonde hair, due to a western mother that she wore up in two long pigtails and lively caramel brown eyes.

Despite their differences they had been best friends since they were small children and Masaomi adored the kind-hearted older girl like she was her own sister.

"Hi, I'm Chitose You, it's nice to meet you," he said to Miwa who smiled back.

"I'm Saito Miwa; it's nice to meet you too," she chirped back with a smile.

The two boys left to play video games or something and Masaomi went back to her book. Then Miwa giggled softly.

"What?" Asked Masaomi, not looking up.

"He was kinda cute, don't you think so?" Asked Miwa, giggling still.

Masaomi rolled her chocolate brown eyes hidden behind their thick lenses, "No I don't think so, I'm _twelve_ Miwa, so are you. We aren't old enough for boys yet."

Her friend pulled on her arm playfully, "that's what you think, spoilsport."

Masaomi rolled her eyes, "fine, be that way, but still; _Chitose You?"_

That was their first meeting, at the time Masaomi didn't think much of it, or him.

That was her first mistake.

* * *

A month later Miwa came running up to her in the halls of their school, "Masaomi-chan!" She yelled excitedly, waving her folder to get the other girl's attention.

Masaomi cringed at the noise the other was making but couldn't help but smile at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Slow down, you'll hurt yourself," she advised, grabbing her friend's arm, "what happened?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Cried Miwa excitedly, "Can you believe it? You-kun asked me to go out with him!"  
_You-kun?_ Masaomi wondered, raising an eyebrow, since when were the two of them on first-name basis?

Masaomi sighed and rolled her eyes, telling her friend that she was an idiot and too young to start dating while Miwa laughed happily, optimism to her friend's realism.

Still, while Chitose-san, who was still coming over to their house with her older brother frequently, was becoming a bigger part of her life, albeit indirectly, Masaomi didn't think much of it.

Not yet anyway.

* * *

Masaomi had been certain that the puppy-love Miwa and Chitose-san had going on wouldn't last, they were children after all. She had been certain that within the first two weeks Miwa would run up to her in tears and say that Chitose had dumped her for whatever reason. Then Masaomi would growl something about breaking his face the next time he came over with Hiroshi. Then Miwa would laugh and be over him by the next day. That was what she expected.

She was wrong.

Miwa and Chitose-san stayed together throughout the year, then one year became two and two years became three and their puppy love became something closer to real love, much closer.

The friendship between Chitose and Hiroshi deepened steadily until the other boy was spending Christmas at their house and accompanying them on family outings the same way Miwa did, which was nice.

Masaomi still didn't know Chitose very well, he was in her year level but to her he was no one really special, the best friend of her older brother and the boyfriend of her best friend. Still, it was when Hiroshi told her that the fifteen year old had gotten a job so he could buy Miwa something nice for their three year anniversary that she decided he was a nice guy. And when Chitose came up to her and asked her if she knew what Miwa would like for her sixteenth birthday a little while later that she decided he was a really nice guy.

The four of them hung out together a lot; they were always at Masaomi and Hiroshi's house. Miwa's parents, a kindly older couple were nice and both had their daughter's sunny disposition, but their house was too small for four teenagers, three of whom where overly loud and rowdy.

Masaomi didn't know what Chitose's home life was like but she knew that he lived with his single mother and her boyfriend, who appeared to be a different man every week, but she knew it wasn't great.

Masaomi and Hiroshi's parents on the other hand were both lawyers, this meant that they had a large house and both their parents were away a lot.

Their group was a close one; Hiroshi, the oldest by almost seven months was lively and friendly, an oddball who always came up with wacky schemes to keep the four of them (or at least him, Chitose and Miwa) entertained. He often teased his younger sister about having no sense of humour or adventure and while she acted like the adult of the two, always making sure their everyday lives ran smoothly, he was a protective and caring older brother.

Chitose was also lively and friendly but much more socially adept than his wacky best friend, he was the only one Masaomi didn't know personally but he was always the one who made sure she was comfortable with whatever they were doing.

Bright and happy Miwa was the next oldest, born in September, she was a month older than Masaomi and almost four months younger than Chitose. She was the one that held them all together, she was so pretty and lively that even Hiroshi adored her, unlike Masaomi and Chitose, she and Hiroshi had a real friendship of their own and were perfectly content in the other person's company.

This was how they found themselves more often than not in the year Miwa turned sixteen and Hiroshi turned seventeen. Chitose's mother had lost her job and gone back to drinking so he'd had to pick up a second job just to support them both. As the youngest and the responsible one Masaomi's parents often came down harder on her than they did Hiroshi about her grades so every second they were home she spent studying, and since her father had gotten a promotion and taken a couple of weeks off, one of them was always home. Masaomi, ever the dutiful daughter, never complained but Miwa was often lonely without her and often sought out Hiroshi's company as the next best thing. Eventually their friendship deepened to the stage that Miwa was seeking him out for him, not because he was a replacement for his sister.

After the movie had finished and they walked out of the theatre together, Miwa was still laughing. Hiroshi made her laugh so much, she never laughed as much with anyone else. She loved her best friend dearly but Masaomi could be such a stick in the mud sometimes, though admittedly she smiled much more now than she had when they were children. Chitose was funny too, but not in the same way Hiroshi was, he was so naive and innocent sometimes, her sweet Chitose.

Miwa laughed and tugged on Hiroshi's arm the same way she did with Chitose, they were both so nice.

* * *

"Dewa-chan, what brings you here?" Asked Chitose brightly, standing behind the counter of the café polishing a glass.

Masaomi looked surprised as she dumped her satchel by a table, "Chitose-san? I'm just here for a coffee," she indicated the satchel full of school work as the reason why. "I didn't know you worked here."

He nodded proudly, "yup, just started the other day. It's not much, but it pays the bills. So," he leaned on the counter and what can I get you?"

After Masaomi ordered, received her coffee and worked on her assignments for a little bit Chitose took his break with her. He took a peek at what she was working on but she was in the advanced classes and her work just made his head spin.

The two of them sat in companionable silence until they heard laughter, familiar laughter.

The two of them looked up, Chitose from his sandwich and Masaomi from her work at the sound of Miwa's very familiar laughter. Miwa was swinging off Hiroshi's arm, was walking past the café, facing away from the window the two of them were watching her through, eyes fixed on her companion who had his gaze glued on her in return.

Chitose's face brightened and he rose to call out to his best friend and girlfriend.

Some small piece of women's intuition made Masaomi reach out and grab the hem of his shirt between her thumb and forefinger, preventing him from moving, her shadowy eyes fixed on the pair outside the window. There was something strange about the way her best friend and brother were acting, they almost looked like…

Two sets of brown eyes, Masaomi's chocolate and Chitose's amber widened when Miwa leaned up and kissed Hiroshi on the lips.

As Chitose's heart stuttered in shock, Masaomi instinctively tightened her grip on the bottom of his shirt.

_Well,_ she thought astonished, _shit._

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys, I love this paring, I wish there was more about it.**

**Bye!**


	2. Differences

**Many thanks to Chocoblue196 and yatachan for following and favoriting this story, VeeVenea for favoriting and yatachan for favoriting yours truely. You guys all rock!**

**And to both my lovely reviewers, Natalia and Guest, O/O. Thank you both for reviewing and saying such nice things, you make me blush! I will continue to write!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Differences

To say Masaomi was confused would be a massive understatement; she shook her dark head, trying to clear it. "Miwa, I don't…" She shook her head again.

"I love You-kun, I really do, but not like I love Hiroshi. Kissing him today, having the two of you see, having how I feel finally out in the open is actually a big relief for me. I don't have to hide anything anymore."

She laughed softly, "I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know how. I thought you'd be angry."

"I am!" Snapped Masaomi before she could stop herself.

Miwa flinched, Masaomi pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, it was ridiculous, considering the situation, but she actually felt guilty for getting mad at her friend.

Masaomi let out a deep breath, "look, Miwa. You're my best friend and all but who you date is your business. Not mine. Who you cheat on and whose heart you break is your business. Not mine. Normally I wouldn't judge you or get involved but Hiroshi is my brother. I just want to make sure the same thing that happened to Chitose doesn't happen to him."

Miwa's eyes widened, Masaomi didn't add anything else, she'd meant what she'd said, once upon a time she would have sworn on her life that the beautiful and kind blonde would never hurt anyone but apparently she hadn't known her friend as well as she thought she had.

And that's what really stung. Like Masaomi had said, if Miwa was seeing two, twenty, _two hundred_ boys that was her own business, Masaomi didn't care. But Miwa had lied to her, outright lied, as though her feelings, her concern for her brother didn't matter.

And _that _stung.

Miwa's eyes swam with tears, "I'm sorry Masa, but I've realised now that I love Hiroshi more than I could ever love You-kun, when I lost him, when he saw me kiss Hiroshi…I realized that if their positions were swapped I would feel so much worse for hurting Hiroshi."

Masaomi sighed and scratched her dark head, _what a mess,_ she thought.

"I have to talk to You-kun. I have to make him understand…" Miwa shook her head sadly.

Masaomi's own head jerked up, "you mean you haven't talked to him yet?! Seriously Miwa, it's been a week. You didn't think he deserved some sort of explanation before now?!"

It had been a week since the incident where Chitose and Masaomi had caught Chitose's girlfriend and Masaomi's best friend kissing Chitose's best friend and Masaomi's brother. Since then Miwa had been avoiding both her best friend and _EX_-boyfriend like they were the plague. It was a little bit more awkward for Hiroshi and Masaomi because they were siblings and lived in the same house.

Timidly Masaomi had tried to bring up the subject a couple of times but her usually kind and carefree brother had angrily told her that it was none of her concern.

Which was fair enough, thought Masaomi, folding her arms as she faced Miwa. She just wanted an explanation as to why Miwa and Hiroshi thought it was okay to date while Miwa's boyfriend was Hiroshi's best friend and then leave Masaomi completely out of the loop! She was only their best friend and sister, no one _important_ or anything.

Masaomi's eyebrow twitched,_ my life is a freaking soap opera right now! _She yelled mentally.

Miwa looked at the expression on her friend's face and cowered, Masaomi's ire wasn't directed solely at her but she had no way of knowing this.

"Okay! Okay! I'll go find him right now!" Miwa yelped, holding up her hands.

"Fine, let's go." Said Masaomi, the two girls headed off to the brunet boy's house. They had to go find him because Chitose didn't have a landline or mobile so they couldn't call him, and he probably wouldn't answer any of Miwa's calls anyway.

They also couldn't talk to him at school. Neither had been at all over the past week; Masaomi could only assume they had been avoiding each other.

On the day of 'The Reveal' as Masaomi had called it, the look on poor Chitose's face had been absolutely heartbroken, even Masaomi, who hadn't ever been in love or heartbroken and couldn't really sympathise, had felt for him.

"Why…Miwa?" He had choked out, eyes wide with horror and bright with unshed tears, flicking from his girlfriend to his best friend and back again.

Miwa and Hiroshi glanced at each other and then moved apart slightly, Miwa looked at Chitose, she looked apologetic but not really guilty.

"Sorry You, we wanted to tell you before, we just couldn't." She said.

Chitose's eyes widened, "you mean this isn't a one-time thing?!"

Masaomi's eyes widened, "How long have you two been _dating?!"_

"Two months this Saturday," Miwa said promptly, she never remembered her anniversary with _Chitose._

His pale brown eyes had a broken look to them as he slowly shook his head back and forth, "I don't…" He said slowly.

"You look," Hiroshi began apologetically.

Chitose shook his head frantically, "I don't wanna hear it!" He yelled. He ran off. Masaomi looked frantically from her brother to her friend for an explanation. When none was forthcoming she took off after Chitose.

He ran all the way to his house, Masaomi followed, she might be quiet and always looked before she leapt but she wasn't some fragile little bookworm. She didn't quite manage to catch Chitose, though her hand did brush the back of his coat a few times but she kept pace with him.

Chitose reached his house and managed to yank the door open before she reached it. Immediately she pounded on the door.

"Chitose You open this door right now!" She demanded.

"I just need to be alone right now," he called back softly, he didn't sound like he was crying or anything. He just sounded…lost…

"You aren't going to do anything stupid are you?" Masaomi asked suspiciously.

Chitose laughed softly, "I won't. You'd really get mad at me if I did, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would," said Masaomi honestly.

He chuckled again, "you're a good person. You care."

Masaomi just sighed and laid her hand against the door, _someone has to…_

* * *

She hadn't seen him since, but she knew Chitose was a man of his word, she was confident he was okay.

As she walked a step or so behind Miwa –she didn't feel like walking beside the older girl, that might imply she was on Miwa's side and supporting her now, and she wasn't-, Masaomi shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans in thought. She wasn't a huge believer in love at first sight, soul mates, one true loves and, well, a lot to do with love actually, and had you told her a month ago that anyone was capable of the sort of pain Chitose was going through because of Miwa, especially a sixteen year old boy over a sixteen year old girl, she would have laughed.

_I was wrong;_ she acknowledged grimly, the pain she'd seen on Chitose's face was no joke, three and a half years of love wasn't a joke, _breaking someone's heart, _no matter how young they were or how many relationships they had and had not been in, was not a joke.

The reached the plain white front door of Chitose's shitty apartment and Miwa raised her hand to knock, "well let's get this over with," she sighed.

Masaomi frowned, _I understand that this isn't something she's wanting to do, but that seemed awfully…hostile._

"Chitose-san, it's me," Miwa called, Masaomi noticed the use of the boy's surname and the suffix.

The door creaked open; Chitose looked like he hadn't slept in a few days but other than that as well and healthy as he normally looked.

"Miwa? Masaomi?" He questioned but Miwa spoke before Chitose could utter another word.

"It's over between us," Miwa said, Masaomi nearly rolled her eyes.

_I think he guessed that much. Not to mention that's _his_ line,_ she thought, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I understand," Chitose said, he looked as though he'd been punched in the gut.

Miwa looked irritated at his lack of response, it was as though a dam burst inside of her, "is that all you have to say?! You were so lost in this lovey-dovey world of your own. Well guess what?! This is the real world. People don't do stupid shit like waiting until marriage for sex and not getting upset when they get cheated on and dumped and all of your other little cutesy ideas. Aren't you mad?! _I'm pregnant!"_ She yelled.

Chitose and Masaomi both froze.

"The baby's Hiroshi's, of course. Since you have some idea about waiting until marriage for sex. Well while you're off in your own little fairytale world the rest of us are going to go on living and-"

"Enough!" Yelled Masaomi, running to stand in the doorway between Chitose and the girl she had thought was her friend.

"You're sleeping with my brother?!" She yelled, furious. _Masaomi, this isn't about you, _a small part of her reminded her, the rest of her was just angry.

"Yeah? So what?" Miwa demanded, she seized Masaomi's hands, "he and I have a relationship, a full relationship, we're going to start a family and in a couple of years we'll get married. We don't need anything else, we have each other. Don't you understand Masaomi, you and I will be _sisters_ and-"

Masaomi cut off her 'friend's' insane rambling by yanking her hands out of the blond's grip. "What is wrong with you?!" She demanded, "you accuse Chitose-kun of living in a fairytale world and you've got some grand dream of starting a family and getting married where everyone's all happy and okay with that? That's completely insane! And sex. Does. Not. Make. A. Full. Relationship!" She yelled. "Love does! Love, trust and understanding. Not sleeping with your best friend's brother an-"

"How would you know Masaomi?" Miwa asked quietly, "how would you have the slightest clue what loving someone entitles? You and I both know you're completely incapable of loving anyone."

Masaomi gaped like a fish, "who are you?" She asked softly, "I thought you were my friend," _and what the Hell has happened to my life?_

Miwa smiled softly, "Chitose's just a child who doesn't understand Masaomi, and it looks like you are too. Love and acceptance and children and marriage and, yes, sex, do all happen. What doesn't happen are white horses, princesses and fairytales. I think you both need to understand that."

Masaomi was back to gaping like a fish, behind her Chitose was so still Masaomi wasn't sure he was still breathing.

"And you're going to take his side. I've been your best friend for over ten years. Hiroshi's your brother. And you're going to take his side, aren't you?" Miwa shook her head like Masaomi was a child she was disappointed in.

"You aren't my friend. I don't even know you." Masaomi said flatly, "I thought I did, but I was wrong."

Miwa's mouth tightened and hurt flashed through her eyes, "fine." She turned on her heel and stormed off down the driveway and out of sight.

Masaomi turned back to Chitose and stared. She had no idea what to say.

Chitose tried a dry chuckle, "well that was informati…" his voice trailed off, his shoulders started to shake.

Masaomi felt her own eyes become wet, she reached forwards and touched Chitose's shoulder, he hugged her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. Masaomi gripped the front of his shirt and the two of them held onto each other like a lifeline.

"Don't think you have to be here just to fix their mistakes. If you want to 'take their side' I understand." Chitose said after they both stopped trembling and thinking, 'oh my God my life is a lie,' over and over again.

Masaomi snickered, "I didn't even understand a word of that. Miwa's _completely_ insane. And after what she said about both of us, I don't think I'll ever be taking her side in anything again." She paused, "don't think of yourself as a mistake that need's fixing."

He smiled slightly, "thank you."

A few weeks later Masaomi was getting ready to step onto the bus to camp, she didn't know where this camp was or what it was for, all she knew was that if she stayed under the same roof as Hiroshi _and Miwa_ any longer _she_ was going to be the one that was insane.

Masaomi had been furious with her parents for letting Miwa live with them and readily accepting the 'newest addition' to their family that would be born in six or seven months. Miwa was apparently going to drop out of school to get a job while Hiroshi studied through school and university. And _Masaomi's _parents were going to support them until they got their own house.

"Well what do you want us to do Masaomi?" Her mother had asked when she'd protested –vehemently- "leave them out on the street? In Miwa's tiny home? He's our son, this is our grandchild. _Your_ niece or nephew."

And Hiroshi had put an arm protectively around his pregnant girlfriend's waist, and glared at his only sister, "geez, you really are heartless." He'd said.

_Now _I'm_ the bad guy,_ thought Masaomi with a roll of her eyes. While she was all for parental love her parents were fucking hypocrites, if _she'd_ gotten pregnant at her age she'd be fucking _disowned on the spot._

Masaomi spotted Chitose about to get on a public bus, backpack over one shoulder, and walked over to him, "hi Chitose, where are you off to?"

"Shizume," he said simply, it was a large-ish city to the south of theirs.

"Are you visiting someone?" She asked, not quite comprehending.

Chitose glanced across the road and shuddered, "no. I'm getting out of here. Now. I have to."

Masaomi glanced across the road to see what he had been looking at. Miwa and Hiroshi, who'd been sent by Masaomi's parents to 'see her off' were walking away, arms wound tightly around each other's waists.

"Is there anything I can do to stop you?" Masaomi asked, already knowing.

Chitose smiled, it was a happy smile just like the ones he'd given before. But there was something broken in his eyes. "If you care about me at all, you won't."

"Okay," on impulse she hugged him; "take care of yourself," she didn't say 'what about your mother?' She knew Chitose's mother wouldn't care. She didn't say 'what about school?' either; she was surprised to find that she didn't care about school.

"You too," he hugged her back. "I hope you find what you're looking for Masaomi."

Masaomi started to walk away but stopped, mind whirling. _I have to…If you care about me at all…she didn't care about school…what I'm looking for…?_

She would never get another chance like this, she had a weeks worth of clothes and her toiletries, all her money in cash, Chitose right beside her and her parents wouldn't be expecting her back for another week.

She turned, for the first time in her life, and for a boy she didn't really know, no less, Masaomi Dewa didn't look before she leapt. Or rather, made her decision and ran back to the public bus yelling, "Chitose! Wait for me!"

* * *

**Tell me what you think guys. I'm no good at righting this deep love stuff. *Sigh…***

**Anyway, they'll be joining HOMRA in the next chapter (this fic wont be long, only around 5-7 chapters). Tell me, should I genderbend some of the other characters and write fics on them too? Of course, I could write fics ****_without_**** genderbending but come on, let's shake it up a little!**

**Tell me what ya think guys.**

**See you next time. Bye!**


End file.
